


a regular movie night but not really

by smile5everr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Couch Sex, Idol AU, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Touching, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Has a Big Dick, Movie Night, Smut, Touching, based off of mark’s ig story, cock riding, literally best friends having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: “Hyuck, take off your pants for me hmm?”Donghyuck’s eyes grew wide and he instantly knew this night wasn’t gonna be a regular movie night.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	a regular movie night but not really

They ended practice pretty early and Donghyuck was incredibly sweaty just like everyone else in the group. Donghyuck looked for his and Mark’s bag in the corner of the room. He also grabbed Mark’s black jacket, the same jacket that he let him wear earlier and handed it over to Mark as he spotted him with Taeyong. Mark wiped off his sweat with a towel as he was talking to Taeyong about the choreo. Mark looked over at him and gently took his jacket.

“Hey Hyuck, you want to grab something to eat?” Taeyong asked, smiling at him.

“I’ll go if Mark goes.”

Mark ran his fingers through his strands of sweaty hair and shook his head. “Chenle asked me to play basketball so I’m gonna meet up with him.”

“You’re always playing basketball,” Donghyuck groaned. “Let’s go eat.”

“Just come watch me practice,” Mark said, looking away from him to grab his bag off Donghyuck’s shoulder. “We can head back later.”

Taeyong nodded at them. “Well have fun guys. I guess I’ll ask the others.” Slowly, the rest of the members had already left the practice room and it was just the two of them. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and made a kissy face.

“You’re gonna show off your basketball skills to me right? I’ve seen you do the same moves like a million times.”

Mark pushed him off and shook his head. “No, you like seeing me practice. You like how I look when I play basketball. You can’t deny that because it's a fact.”

Donghyuck just shrugged. “I just like spending time with you. We stick together like this.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Come on.”

Donghyuck smiled and laced his fingers with Mark as they walked out. As much as Mark pushes him on camera, Mark is easily touchy with him off camera and Donghyuck likes it the most. He likes the way they are now after years of figuring how their friendship really worked. It took them long enough to understand that they work this way through many trials and error. They made it to the indoor basketball room and met up with Chenle. Chenle was excited to see Mark again because they haven’t seen each other in days. They started to play while Donghyuck spent time on his phone. About two hours later, Chenle got tired and needed a small break so Mark walked over him, patting his head as he sat down.

“Whatcha watching?”

Donghyuck looked up at him. “My mom sent me a video about you. My mom says you’re her favorite.”

“I thought she liked Winwin?”

“She does like him but she likes you too. Everytime she comes to see me, she always dotes on you and I know you adore my mom as well.”

Mark smiled. “She reminds me of you. Like mother, like son. Also, she’s not the only one obsessed with me,” Mark said, caressing his thigh. Mark likes his thighs a lot for a good reason being that his thighs are tan, smooth, plush, and Mark has obviously touched him there many times when he’s wearing shorts, but too bad today Donghyuck was wearing adidas joggers. Mark was really sweaty today and Donghyuck thinks that they need to get back soon and rest up. They had a long day.

“Are you both done?” Donghyuck called over to Chenle. “Mark and I need to head back.”

Chenle looked at them and nodded, typing something on his phone. “Sure. I’m gonna go over to WayV’s dorm anyways. Kun wants to teach me something.”

“Cool,” Donghyuck said, standing up and Mark’s hands dropped from his thighs. “Let’s go.”

They all headed out and Mark and Donghyuck bid Chenle goodbye before going into their car. Donghyuck said that he was gonna make them some ramen on the 10th floor so they could eat together and Mark just nodded, going into his room to quickly take a shower.

Donghyuck was looking through the cabinets for some ramen until Yuta walked out. “Hey, mind giving this to Mark? He let me borrow it and I’m too lazy to go into his room. I’m about to pass out right now.” Yuta handed him white earpods and walked away. Donghyuck sighed and went into Mark’s room and he’s probably there almost every other week when he hangs out with Mark. Donghyuck was about to put the EarPods on the table until he saw Mark walk out, naked in all his sweaty glory. And his dick was out for Donghyuck to see.

“Oh fuck,” Donghyuck said, turning away, face flushed. “Sorry. I was gonna put this away for you.” Donghyuck quickly put it on the table, not making eye contact with Mark. He’s seen Mark naked many times and he shouldn’t really care because it was just Mark. Nothing about Mark should make him nervous.

“Thanks,” Mark simply said, going into his closet to grab some clothes and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door. Donghyuck took a deep breath and went outside. Donghyuck knows Mark has one of the biggest dicks out of the other members, and honestly speaking, it was kinda hot. Donghyuck is sure that whoever gets fucked by Mark would never regret it. He finished cooking ramen and finished his own bowl pretty quickly and was about to head downstairs to take a shower until Mark came out. He sat on the living room chair and smiled at him.

“You really didn’t need to make me ramen but thanks.”

“Yeah yeah. I’m done eating so I’m gonna head down to shower.”

“You can shower up here. We don’t have schedules until tomorrow afternoon anyways.”

Donghyuck and Mark always hang out in Mark’s room playing games, singing and sharing music, and talking the night away about whatever comes to mind. Their nightly chats were nice and Mark liked it the most because they can be open about anything that they want with each other.

Mark pulled him closer so he can sit down next to him and stroked his neck. “Hey, you did great at practice, you always do amazing.” He slowly went in to smell his neck. “And you don’t smell that bad anyways,” Mark said, slowly trailing his hands down to touch his stomach under his shirt. Donghyuck raised his brows at him. Mark is the only person Donghyuck allows to touch his stomach because Donghyuck always touches Mark’s as well. It goes both ways. Mark suddenly stopped and moved closer to his neck, very close to his ears. “Besides, I like you sweaty like this. You look really pretty.”

Donghyuck hummed, not understanding exactly what Mark is doing at the moment. “I look gross so I don't know what you mean. I just need to shower real quick. I feel sticky.”

“You can borrow my clothes. You like my clothes anyways.”

Donghyuck sighed, deciding it was better to just shower in Mark’s bathroom. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

When Donghyuck was done showering, Mark was on the bed, scrolling through some videos on his phone. Mark looked up to see him and smiled. “You want to watch some Netflix? We can watch it in the living room.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Sure.”

They ended up watching Harry Potter because it is one of their favorite movies. Mark wrapped his arms around him and Donghyuck snuggled against his chest in between in his legs. It was about 30 minutes into the movie and Donghyuck didn’t really pay attention to anything else except for the constant caress on his thighs and stomach made by Mark. Donghyuck won’t say he hates it because he knows Mark likes to touch him there and Donghyuck would always let him. When it comes to Mark, he really can’t say no. He doesn’t know if that is a good thing or not.

It wasn’t until Mark slipped his hand up further to where he almost touched his private part that Donghyuck’s breathing stopped. Donghyuck immediately looked up to see Mark staring at the screen.

“Mark, what are you doing?” It was dark and all of the members were already asleep, but that didn’t mean that one of them can’t walk into the living room and see them, where Mark was touching him and feeling him up inappropriately. Mark didn’t say anything for a while and then finally he turned away from the screen, looking at him with a sultry expression.

“Hyuck, take off your pants for me hmm?”

Donghyuck’s eyes grew wide and he instantly knew that this night wasn’t gonna be a regular movie night. The only time when Mark had ever asked him to do that when Mark was about to finger him. It had only happened twice before. Once was after their big fight in the summer of 2017 which led them both to be stuck in a room together because they couldn’t stop bickering and going at each other’s throat. Mark had started buttering him up, apologizing to him and Donghyuck eventually forgave him. It later got a bit too hot and it led Mark to fingering him in his bedroom and they didn’t really talk about it after and Donghyuck can tell something kind of changed from that day. The next time it happened was in 2019 after his hiatus and they had missed each other a lot and that was when they slowly started to touch each other a little bit more intimately. Mark had fingered him roughly and intensely in the bathroom of the bus one night before their concert in Dallas and Donghyuck came, his body shaking, moaning out Mark’s name. That time they did slightly talk about it but it came to a conclusion that they were both very horny and somehow being apart from each other for months made it harder on them. Mark had told him many times that he missed him insanely and Donghyuck missed him as well, but somehow it just didn’t feel enough to really express how they felt so Mark had asked him to take off his pants and then fingered him, whispering into his ear about how much he wished that he hadn’t gotten hurt.

“Are you crazy?” Donghyuck asked, looking at the older with incredulous eyes. “What are you gonna do?”

Mark quirked his eyebrows, leaning down to press soft kisses on his neck. As much as Donghyuck kisses Mark on camera, Mark would be the one to always pepper kisses on him whenever they are off camera and Donghyuck likes it that way, knowing that Mark adores and loves him just the same. But today isn’t like any other day. “As if you don’t know. Now, c’mon I haven’t fingered you in so long. I want to touch you.”

Donghyuck sat there for a long moment as Mark kept pressing kisses down his neck and slipping his hands to his ass. Yes, Mark had pretty much touched his body everywhere before, from his dick to his ass and pretty much everywhere Mark can reach. The thing was, Donghyuck was a very touchy person and his love language is physical touch so whenever someone would reciprocate or touch him, Donghyuck can’t refuse, but with Mark, Donghyuck somehow always allows him to touch what he pleases and it was natural. It was him and Mark, nothing in between and it felt just right for them. Mark used his other hand to squeeze his thighs and Donghyuck quickly turned around to look at Mark’s erection.

“Okay,” Donghyuck finally said, leaning back. “I’ll take it off. I just don't want anyone to see us.”

Mark smiled at him, glint in his eyes. “Sure Hyuck. You just have to be quiet.”

Donghyuck bit his lips as he got up and took his pants and his boxers off, knowing that Mark was staring at him as he got undressed. He slowly straddled Mark’s lap, not really understanding what is happening at the moment but it’s been so long since he had Mark’s fingers inside him. He hadn’t thought about being fingered in so long and he would admit that the first time Mark fingered him, everything changed and he had been fingering himself whenever he felt too stressed. He had told Mark one time and Mark just laughed it off and didn’t ask him about it again. 

“Open your mouth sweetheart. You know the drill.”

Donghyuck blinked at him and nodded, opening his mouth and sucking on Mark’s fingers as Mark caressed his thighs. They stared at each other until Mark gently took out his fingers and slipped a digit into his hole. Donghyuck gasped, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark pumped in and out at an incredibly slow pace for what felt like minutes. Donghyuck could feel Mark adding another finger and before he knew it, Mark started to thrust faster inside him. Donghyuck closed his eyes, putting his face into Mark’s neck, quietly gasping each time Mark went faster. It felt so good and Donghyuck couldn’t help himself from moaning each time Mark hit his prostate.

“You like this don’t you? Me fingering you until you come so hard. You miss it don’t you? I should have fingered you more.” Mark added a third finger and Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel slight pain from the stretching as Mark drilled his fingers inside him, Donghyuck loved it. Mark’s fingers felt long and nice, hitting places he couldn’t reach. Mark finally slowed down and whispered hotly into his ear. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, baby. You can do it.”

Donghyuck didn’t think about anything else and nodded. He started bouncing on Mark’s fingers as fast as he could until he came, his whole body shook so hard as his seeds spluttered out onto Mark’s shirt. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Mark, coming down from his high.

“Shit I got your shirt dirty.”

Mark just shrugged, slipping out his fingers and pulling his dirty shirt over his head. He also did the same to him and smiled. “Wow, it’s been so long since we've done this,” Mark said, sliding his hands on his thighs. “How about I put my dick inside you? I think you will like it even more.”

Donghyuck didn’t even know how to respond to that. “Mark-“

Mark took his hands and put it above his dick. “You can take it out. I’m already hard anyway.”

Donghyuck had never actually touched Mark’s dick before, not in the way that Mark had touched him when Mark fingered him for the first time years ago. Donghyuck decided to fuck it and looked down, his hands reaching into Mark’s sweats and feel his hard dick. Mark was so fucking huge and he wouldn’t mind having Mark’s dick for today. Anyone would kill to have Mark fuck them. Donghyuck looked up about anal sex before and he wasn’t oppose to being fucked like that, he never gave it too many thoughts but today, he felt like he needed to feel Mark inside him. Mark helped him slide down his sweats and underwear and when Donghyuck got a better look at his friend’s dick up close, he really thinks god had gifted Mark with the best dick. Donghyuck licked his lips and looked up at Mark, blushing.

“What do you say? You want inside it you right? You can have it. I’ll let you have it for yourself. Whenever you want it, you can come to me.”

“It’s so huge what the fuck. It’s not gonna fit inside me.”

Mark tilted his head, raising his eyebrows. “We’ll make it fit. It’s gonna be all inside of you,” Mark whispered as he put his hand on this stomach, “it’s gonna be deep in here. It’ll make you feel so good and you will love it. You’ll want more and more and more and I’ll keep fucking you so bad you’re gonna carry my kids. You’re gonna have my babies, I’m gonna fuck you up so bad. You’re gonna keep wanting me, you’re gonna beg for me all the time.”

Donghyuck shuddered as Mark pulled him closer, sucking on his nipples, his neck, collarbones, but never reaching his lips. As much as they have touched one another, they have never kissed except that one time when Donghyuck had accidentally kissed him after a filming. Donghyuck knew he needed Mark’s dick inside him, to feel full because Mark’s dick looked like heaven. He wanted him raw and he wanted Mark just like that. Donghyuck thought what they were both doing right now was a very huge commitment but he didn’t think having sex would be such a big crime, not if it’s with Mark, someone he’s known since he was 13. He wouldn’t mind losing his virginity to him because Mark was Mark, someone he trusts more than anything. He grabbed Mark’s hard dick and slowly watched it sink inside him and Mark instantly moaned, his head hitting the top of the couch. Mark was so big, but Donghyuck didn’t stop. He wanted all of him inside, but it hurt. 

“It’s so big Mark! I can’t-“

Mark quickly rubbed his back. “You can do it. I know you can. Put in Hyuck. Let it be deep inside your body. I know you want it.”

Donghyuck’s tears started to form but he nodded and once he was done impaling himself on the cock, he took a deep breath and Mark smiled at him, tapping his waist.

“How does it feel?”

“Good. So good Mark. I feel so full.”

Mark smiled, kissing his cheeks. “Let me watch you wreck yourself.”

Donghyuck looked at Mark as he bounced on his cock as many times as he could, loving the feeling it gave him. The pain resided after a couple thrust and he just felt pure pleasure. Mark felt so amazing inside him and Donghyuck couldn’t stop himself from wanting more and more. He fucked himself on Mark, his ass hitting Mark’s thighs each time.

“Mark, oh my god. It’s so big, it’s feels so fucking good.”

Mark grabbed his hands and put his hands on his stomach, pressing harder on it and Donghyuck’s cheeks flared up as he could feel Mark so deep inside him each time he slid down. “You feel it? My dick is this deep, all inside you. You take it soo fucking well. Such a good hole for me. Your body is mine to fuck alright? Look at how your body sucks me in so well, so fucking perfect for me.”

Donghyuck sobbed, going faster and faster, until he found his prostate. “Please fuck me Mark. Fuck me please. I’m so close.”

Mark shook his head. “You’re doing so well for me. Just a little more. Keep going babe. You look so pretty like this.”

Donghyuck leaned himself closer to Mark, wrapping his arms around him as he continued riding Mark’s dick, more tears forming in his eyes as he kept going, chasing his orgasm but still couldn’t quite get it right. Donghyuck was about to grab his own dick until Mark took his hands and placed it on his stomach again, keeping it there. Donghyuck kept feeling Mark’s huge cock inside his stomach as he slammed down harder and Donghyuck loved it. He kept bouncing on Mark, never slowing down because he just wanted to cum so bad and he needed, he deserved it. He thinks he can addicted to having Mark inside him and nothing else seems to matter because he wants to always feel this pleasure of having Mark in him, breaking and wrecking him to bits and pieces.

“Mark, I’m gonna cum. I can feel it. Let me come please.”

“Then do it. Be a good boy and come for me.”

“Mark, please-“

Mark shook his head and Donghyuck sobbed, riding him faster and moaning loudly. He found his prostate again and continued to bounce on Mark’s dick like it was the only thing he's meant to do. He didn’t care if the members heard him because he knows he is a crying mess right now, riding Mark’s dick like the world is ending tomorrow. He leaned his head on Mark's shoulder as he could feel his orgasm coming.

Donghyuck’s orgasm hit and his body shook but Mark didn’t let him breath as he grabbed his waist and pulled him closer until they were chest to chest as he fucked into him so fast until he released his seeds inside him. Donghyuck moaned into Mark’s shoulder, biting into his skin from over stimulation.

They both didn’t say anything until Donghyuck finally calmed down, lifting his face up to look at Mark. They were both so sweaty. Mark caressed his face and put his thumb above his plump lips, pressing onto it and then Mark smiled at him and Donghyuck’s heart skipped a beat.

“Do you want to kiss?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck knew he could feel something in his chest but couldn’t put a finger on it just yet but before he could say anything, Mark pressed his lips to his softly, kissing him like he was the most delicate person on earth. Donghyuck kissed back, running his hands through Mark’s sweaty hair. Mark pushed his tongue inside his mouth and Donghyuck gladly let him, already loving each moment as it is. With Mark, Donghyuck wouldn’t feel scared or afraid of anything. Donghyuck tilted his head, opening his mouth and kissing Mark harder. Donghyuck found himself chasing after Mark’s lips each time he pulled back and Donghyuck didn’t think he could ever go back to never tasting Mark again. Mark kissed him with so much passion and care, eating up all his moans and whimpers. 

After a long time of making out, Mark pulled back, looking into his brown eyes. “Let’s clean up and cuddle. I’m pretty sure they all heard us.”

Donghyuck just giggled and nodded. He leaned closer to him and kissed Mark on the cheek. “It’s forever you know. You and me.”

Mark nodded, stroking his head. It was perfect. It was always Mark and Donghyuck. “Yeah. I'm always yours to begin with. Let’s definitely do this again, but not on the couch. Maybe on my bed? In the showers? On the kitchen table? Would you like that?”

Donghyuck nodded. “Yes. I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote too many markhyuck drafts and somehow this was a thing. anyways thanks for reading and please check out my ongoing chaptered fic :))  
> leave your girl a comment below.


End file.
